jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Doubloons
'''Gold Doubloons '''are magical pirate treasure. Whenever Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully solve a pirate problem they appear and collect them during there adventures. After returning to Pirate Island Jake and his crew put all the gold doubloons they've collected into the Team Treasure Chest. Role in the series As previously mentioned above gold doubloons appear in every episode of the series (except "Battle for the Book" and "The Great Never Sea Conquest"),. Gold Doubloons are a key element in the series during season one through season three. In season four of the series, the interactive pirate problem feature has been removed and gold doubloons only appear after Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island after each adventure. In the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!" Mr. Smee is left in command of the Jolly Roger after Captain Hook gave up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Smee to deal with the sinking ship. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust to lift the Jolly Roger from the Never Sea allowing Smee to patch the hole. With the danger over, Hook, Sharky, and Bones returned aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook orders Smee to return his title as captain, but Mr. Smee shocks Captain Hook by deciding to remain as captain for a while. During Smee's time as captain, he and the rest of the crew join Jake's to find Captain Loon's giant gold doubloon. In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones and Cubby were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Captain Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experience on how the pirate crew lives. After Bones assist Jake, Izzy and Skully get past a gorilla he is rewarded with two gold doubloons. In the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" While Captain Hook and the rest of his crew lament there failed treasure-hunt Bones tries to lift his captain and crew-mates spirits up revealing his carious lucky gold doubloon "Bloony" he received from his grandfather. However, Captain Hook doesn't believe that Bones' doubloon is very lucky. Determined to prove Bloony is lucky Bones decides to set off to find the lost treasure of Queen Hipporlita and asks Jake and his crew for help on their journey. Although the doubloons weren't part of the main plot, of the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue", Peter Pan makes gold doubloons rain from the sky at the end of special and they had designs of Hook, Skully, Cubby, and Pan. In the episode "The Doubloon Monsoon", Captain Hook and Mama Hook race against Bones and Grandpa Bones to find the Doubloon Monsoon, a large twister made of gold doubloons hidden within the Never Land Desert. In the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" as a reward in completing Peter Pan's scavenger hunt Jake and Hook win a hundred gold doubloons. Captain Hook was finally overjoyed to have all the treasure for himself but soon reluctantly shares the treasure with Jake and the other pirates commenting even he had fun in the scavenger hunt. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast A giant gold doubloon is featured in the episode "Hideout Hijinks!", it contains the magical Pirate Pieces of Pirate Island hidden within a stone wall deep within Jake and his crew hideout. In the episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", thanks to the assistance of Peter Pan Jake and his crew discovered the Buccaneer Blast of treasure was to cause gold doubloon to rain down from Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Gold doubloons appear in the various printed media mostly feature at the end of the adventure like in the main series when Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island to place the doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest. Video games Gold doubloons appear in various video games and apps. Many games appearance they are offered as a reward after completing the game or collectibles during gameplay. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Gold Doubloons appear at the end of the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. After Jake and his crew reclaim the Team Treasure Chest from Captain Hook. The audience is rewarded with doubloons made from confetti. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour During Jake's segment it's off to Never Land where Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. It's danger and dueling on the high seas as Jake discovers what it takes to be a true hero. Gold Doubloons are featured at the end of the segment raining down when the mysterious volcano erupts. Gallery snapshot20111018212908.jpg Gold Dubloons in Team Treasure Chest.PNG Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Gold Doubloons -Smee-A Royal Misunderstading.jpg Cubby-Save the Coral Cove.png Bloony-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Gold Doubloons02.jpg Gold Doubloons01.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Jake-Shark attack12.jpg Treasure Chest Game.jpg Jake-Hideout…It's Hook!16.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!15.jpg Jake&Team Treasure Chest-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake-Sand Pirates game01.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Gold Doubloons -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Gold Doubloons-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Appisodes-The Remarkable Beardini!02.png Hook-Hideout Hijinks06.jpg Giant Doubloon-Hideout Hijinks!01.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt07.jpg Treasures-Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates13.png Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Gold